


Boredom is a Bastard

by Author_Donny (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Carson is an asshole, Crying, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I can't tell if i hate this or what, I'm a terrible person, Piss, Pranking, Schlatt is very baby, Sleepovers, Wetting, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Author_Donny
Summary: Schlatt decides to come pay a visit to Carson, but things don't really go as planned.(There's not really a real plot to this, just felt like writing what came to my mind because i fucking can)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Boredom is a Bastard

Schlatt came over to Carson's place for a visit, wanting to hang out together like the good friends they were. The others were busy with whatever and they both didn't have anything better to do, so what could happen?

What could go wrong?

~

Carson and Schlatt spent the majority of the day playing video games and eating junk food, and especially drinking tons of soda. Carson hardly had any to drink, as Schlatt had guzzled most of it gone. He didn't complain though, as he had a thought out plan for later.

~

Later that night Schlatt was passed out cold on the sofa, most likely from a food coma. Carson was on the floor but he wasn't asleep, but in fact waiting for a good time to execute his plan to prank Schlatt.

He sat up slowly to see if he was still awake. Definitely not. He smirked as he went to stand up, quietly going to the kitchen to grab a bowl and some water. It was the oldest prank in the book by now, but that's what happens when boredom strikes. Boredom is a bastard.

He gently set the bowl down and carefully placed Schlatt's hand into the water, backing away slowly as to not startle him awake.

Carson smiled satisfied, and went back on the floor to wait. Not too long after he could hear the faint sound of running liquid, and sat up to get a look.

Schlatt was still fast asleep, and didn't seem fazed at all. There was no wet spot where one would expect if they had just peed themself, and Schlatt was still going!

Carson looked on slightly confused, getting back up to go get a better look at him. He gently put a hand on the other's crotch to feel any wetness. Nothing. Except for the fact that was warm. Really warm.

He continued to inspect until he heard a slight crinkling noise, pulling his hand away slightly startled. Schlatt grunted as he went to roll over where his back was now turned to Carson, revealing a bit of what he was wearing underneath his sweatpants.

Is that... is that a fucking diaper he was wearing?!

Holy shit....

Carson stood there shocked trying to process what he was looking at. It was around 4am and he was probably just seeing things... right?

He decided to just go to sleep, but not before taking away the water bowl so Schlatt wouldn't notice when he wakes up.

~

Schlatt had woken up the next morning not really remembering anything from last night. He sat up and stretched out, feeling rather refreshed. That is, of course, until he realized he felt a bit... squishy.

Oh no.

He realized what he did and immediately started blushing in embarrassment, reaching down to feel himself. Fuck, he was /soaked/.

He started internally panicing a little and looked around, noticing Carson was gone. Thank god, hopefully he didn't see anything.

~

Carson came back to the living room and looked over at Schlatt, who was curled up in a blanket scrolling through his phone. He looked kinda cute that way, not gonna lie.

"Hey Schlatt?" He called.

Schlatt looked over and instantly started internally freaking out, but answered anyway. "H-hey Carson" he smiled nervously.

"You hungry?" Carson asked him, trying to get his mind off of last night.

Schlatt thought for a second then nodded, feeling a bit peckish. Food should calm the nerves.

~

After breakfast the two were sat down on the floor in front of the TV playing a video game, seeming to have both forgotten about before. That was until Schlatt started realizing he needed to pee, but didn't say anything to Carson. He figured he could just hold it for a while. But it was obvious he was uncomfortable.

Carson didn't take long to notice, remembering about earlier. He spoke up. "Schlatt..?"

The other looked over, trying to seem normal as best he could. "Yeah? What is it, Carson?"

"I.." he stammered a bit. "I'm sorry..."

Schlatt looked confused, and slightly concerned. "For what?"

Carson sighed, unable to lie to his friend. "I... i tried to prank you last night and... i saw what was there..."

Schlatt took a second to realize what he was saying, and immediately started freaking out. "You what?!"

"I'm sorry!" The other said, feeling all sorts of guilty.

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" Schlatt shouted, obvious hurt in his voice as he stood up, feeling tears starting to well up.

Carson stood aswell to try to comfort him, but was immediately pushed away.

"Schlatt please, i'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Like that was a good excuse.

Schlatt kept his back turned, not wanting to be seen crying. Could you blame him?

"Schlatt-" Carson was cut off, hearing the familar sound from last night. Schlatt was peeing. He then put his head down knowing full well what he just did and started quietly sobbing, feeling both betrayed and even more soggy.

Carson didn't know what to do, he felt fucking awful. He came closer to Schlatt and pulled him into a hug, to which the other hesitantly clinged to and just cried. He rubbed his back, which seemed to have comforted him a little.

"I won't tell anyone..."


End file.
